Alien 3 Card Set
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien 3 Card Set; ---- 1992 Plot ---- In 1992 Star Pics released a 80 piece card set that revolved around the film Alien 3, card pictures were scenes from the film and behind the screen shots of cast and production crew while on the reverse of each scene was a short description of the scene. The last nine cards featured original art drawn by various Dark Horse artists, the back panel of each of these featured an original Aliens mini comic by Jerry Prosser. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; n/a Features ---- * Film artwork * Comic and original artwork by Dark Horse * 80 cards Publishers ---- Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, also known as 20th Century Fox, or simply 20th or Fox is one of the six major American film studios as of 2011. Located in the Century City area of Los Angeles, just west of Beverly Hills, the studio is a subsidiary of Rupert Murdoch's News Corporation. The company was founded on May 31, 1935, as the result of the merger of Fox Film Corporation, founded by William Fox in 1915, and Twentieth Century Pictures, founded in 1933 by Darryl F. Zanuck, Joseph Schenck, Raymond Griffith and William Goetz. Developers ---- Star Pics Inc. is an American company which produced Alien 3 Card Sets in 1992. Achievements ---- Awards ---- Releases ---- 1 All seemed well. Hicks' injuries were serious, but.. 2 In hypersleep, light-years are condensed into human days.. 3 I don't know how long the Emergency Evacuation Vehicle.. 4 The EEV crashed on the planet Fiorina 161, a class.. 5 Each prisoner at the Weyland-Yutani Prison Facility.. 6 I demanded to see Newt. Medical Officer Clemens led the way.. 7 The bodies of Newt and Hicks had to be cremated. 8 An Alien grows inside a living organism, then explained.. 9 An Alien can develop very quickly. I've seen chest.. 10 Andrews announced that prisoner Murphy was killed.. 11 Murphy was a victim of the Alien, not a freak accident. 12 I finally found Bishop - or rather part of him.. 13 They must have come face-to-face with the Alien in.. 14 We found Golic in the kitchen, battered and blood-covered.. 15 I was confined to the infirmary after telling Andrews.. 16 Silently, it dropped down from the ceiling of the.. 17 In a matter of seconds, the Alien attacked Clemens.. 18 The Alien crept closer to me. So close, I could feel it's breath.. 19 It snatched up Superintendent Andrews right in front of me. 20 Somewhere in the intricate maze of air ducts and.. 21 We had no leader, no weapons, no way to fight it. 22 We were all armed with flares, hoping to flush the.. 23 A huge fireball tore through the passageways when.. 24 Just when we thought we were safe, the Alien appeared.. 25 I left Golic under guard by Morse. Golic was still.. 26 Dillon was my only chance to help me kill the Alien. 27 I startled it from its nest inside the infirmary .. 28 The new plan was to flush it out of the passageway.. 29 I heard Kevin give his signal, "Door C9 closed." 30 The screams had died down to mere echoes and hushed.. 31 I could hear Jude screaming. But I couldn't tell where he was.. 32 I caught sight of Dillon trying to rescue Kevin. 33 The Alien appeared in the main corridor, slowly.. 34 Dillon rounded the corner just as I was confronting the alien.. 35 The Alien was trapped in the lead mould. But so we.. 36 I could see them across the way; they had finally.. 37 From out of the shadows came Bishop. The company.. 38 I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't take the chance.. 39 In one of the original scenes for Alien3, oxen are used.. 40 Another of the original scenes from Alien3 includes.. 41 In this original scene from Alien3, prisoner Murphy.. 42 Planet Surface 43 Alien Head - Rubber Model 44 Foam Rubber Coating 45 Alien Puppet 1 46 Alien Puppet 2 47 Sound Stage 48 Lead Works Set 49 Under Construction 50 Finishing Touches 51 Laser Disc Composite System 52 Alien Torso 1 53 Alien3 54 Camera Setup 55 Alien Torso 2 56 Ceiling Maneuvers 57 Suiting Up 58 Ready to Pounce 59 File No. 121156 60 File No. M32201 61 File No. 132749 62 File No. M51021 63 File No. M47699 64 File No. 120049 65 File No. 127251 66 File No. 123748 67 File No. 117309 68 File No. 138796 69 File No. 137472 70 File No. M25870 71 They left us stranded here because we were sick. 72 It started when we found the crashed ship. 73 Burned out. Nobody on board... We thought. 74 We found it Brought it back... 75 Roger disappeared. I found him. 76 What happened to Anne? 77 I'm left here... 78 ... to die... 79 ... alone. 80 Alien 3 Reception ---- References Citations Alien 3 Alien 3 Footnotes category:Alien 3 (games) category:Video games category:Board/Card Games